<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>... Ponk? by Dr3am_Hunt3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973195">... Ponk?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3am_Hunt3r/pseuds/Dr3am_Hunt3r'>Dr3am_Hunt3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Base on the latest lore streams, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, M/M, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3am_Hunt3r/pseuds/Dr3am_Hunt3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't know how else to feel when face to face with someone he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Antfrost &amp; Ponk | DropsByPonk, Foolish G | Noah &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Luke | Punz &amp; Ponk | DropsByPonk, Ponk | DropsByPonk &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>... Ponk?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not enough angst so here you go! <br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn't know what he expected when running into the Eggpire at Foolish’s summer home or temple. What he never wanted to see was Ponk completely under the control of the Egg. </p><p>Maybe it's because he pushed away so long the idea the Egg would take the person who is his Valentine. Because he pushes the idea Ponk was just high on drugs when he first saw him with red eyes. </p><p>Red eyes he saw always on Punz and Ant. Red like the Egg.</p><p>Hearing Ponk, even though he had arrived, yelling that it was his fault. His fault for the Egg taking him or was it the Egg saying it was his fault that he lost the person that meant the most to him?</p><p> It didn't matter. </p><p>That's not his Ponk.</p><p>His Ponk was stolen by the Egg because he won't give in to it. The Egg used his friends to corrupt the person he loves.</p><p>-- </p><p>Saving Hannah and facing his former friends still burned his heart. Seeing red eyes made him want to burn the Egg even if it kills him. Because all he could see was Ponk facing him, doing what the Egg wanted. </p><p>Seeing Foolish hit him with lighting even though he just wanted to pull Ponk back into a hug. Even though it's not the real person. </p><p>It's what the Egg created, not the person who made the Woo Station. </p><p>They were meant to go on a picnic…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>